


Lava Cake

by orphan_account



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sick!Simon, baz loves simon so much, he's so dramatic, i mean what's new though, penny likes to cook, this is really short lol, this was self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16143161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Simon is sick, but not too sick for cake.





	Lava Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Athena beta-ed (?) this for me so lots of luv to her

**SIMON**

Penelope has taken up the habit of cooking lately, which is great. I love food, but sometimes her food tastes…questionable. Tonight though, she’s making lava cake. Any other night I’d be ecstatic, thrilled even, but tonight is not just any other night. I’ve felt miserable for the past few days, and I don’t really have an appetite, so I don’t really want to eat the cake.

“Simon, do you want any?” Penny asks.

“Penny, I’m **miserable**. What do you think? Maybe Baz would like some though,” I stand up slowly and head for my bedroom.

The door is slightly cracked open, I push it open just enough to see Baz, “Baz would you like some lava cake? Penny made it,” my nose is stuffy, so it makes my voice sound nasally. (Baz says it’s adorable, I don’t believe him).

“Sure love,” Baz says. He’s hunched over the desk in our room finishing his uni paper.

“Okay, I’ll bring it to you when it’s done,” I say, and walk out of the room.

I make myself comfy on the couch and pull my phone out.

\---

I must’ve fallen asleep while scrolling on my phone because suddenly I’m being woken up. Baz’s hand is on my shoulder and he’s shaking me the tiniest bit.

“Simon, darling. Dinner is done,” Baz has an extremely fond look on his face, and I have no doubt that he took a picture of me sleeping. (He takes so many photos of me sleeping, I think he’s obsessed). I grunt and roll over, pushing my face into the couch cushion and pulling the blanket over my head.

“Simon, come on. You need to eat,” Baz chuckles, trying to tug the blanket down.

“Baz, I can’t move. You’re going to have to carry me to the kitchen. My limbs are broken,” I say, my voice muffled by the cushions.

I hear Baz sigh, and I fully expect him to walk away, but what I get instead is far, far worse. He pulls the blanket off of me in one swift motion.

“Baaazzz,” I say. “You can’t do that to me, I’m sick remember? You have to be nice to me.”

“Snow, you’re getting over the flu. It’s barely anything now. Just the snuffles, you’re fine,” he rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, smirking.

“Simon, if you don’t get up right now, I will spell your food frozen,” Penny yells from the kitchen. Okay, I guess maybe I do have a little bit of an appetite because suddenly I’m standing up and already heading to the kitchen. (Or maybe it’s the fact that my food is being threatened that gets me up).

\---

“Bunce, this lava cake looks delicious,” Baz says. I’m sitting across from him, picking at my food. (I was wrong, I definitely don’t have an appetite). Baz has already finished his dinner and is now moving on to the dessert.

“Thank you, Baz. At least _someone_ ,” she glares at me, “likes my cooking.”

“Hey! It’s not my fault,” I try to sound serious, but it comes out nasally. “I’m sick!”

“We know Simon. You’ve mentioned it every day for the past week. How could we forget?” Penny says.

Baz starts to eat his cake, and I can’t help but stare at the cake, it _does_ look delicious.

“Baz,” I say. “Can I please have a bite of your cake?”

Baz squints his eyes, “Fine, but only one bite. It’s too good to share,” he says. I reach over and grab the plate. I take my bite slowly, cherishing it. After the first bite, I just can’t stop. It’s _so_ good.

“Simon please, it’s my cake. Get your own, I’m begging you,” Baz says as I try to stuff one more bite into my mouth.

“No,” I say with food in my mouth. “It’s mine now, Baz,”

“Ew, Simon please don’t talk with your mouth full,” Penny cringes.

“Snow, I take it you’re feeling better? Why don’t you eat your actual dinner, and give me my dessert back,” Baz says, reaching over for what’s left of his cake.

“Fine, but only because I love you,” I huff. Yeah, I guess I am feeling better. (Temporarily, at least. Thanks to the lava cake).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated! (also I'm so sorry that this was 90% dialogue)


End file.
